The Real Swiper
by caseyjsaisi
Summary: Based on the movie, The Lost City of Gold. Dora wonders why Swiper sided with the treasure hunters.


_**I'm really not a fan of the new movie, I haven't seen the movie but I've seen a couple of clips on YouTube. I didn't plan to see it in theaters for personal reasons.**_

_**But I had a crush on Swiper when I was a little girl. T**__**here was a scene from the movie's junior novel showed Swiper lashing out at Dora and the others, but it never appeared in the movie. **__**I figured I'd write a scene while our heroes are on the helicopter ride home at the end.**_

* * *

In the helicopter that took them away from Parapata, Dora and her friends were chattering about their recently exciting adventure. Even the little monkey Boots jumped around the helicopter. Elena and Cole were reporting their experience with Parapata.

But, Dora soon noticed someone in the back, all alone. It was Swiper the Fox.

After he swiped the golden monkey totem, he nearly caused the whole structure of Parapata to come down.

Luckily, Boots made the sneaky fox drop the statue and on his foot... unfortunately.

Dora got up and approached Swiper as he bandaged his injured foot.

"Hola, Swiper" Dora greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, Dora" Swiper answered sadly.

"¿Que pasa?"

Swiper didn't reply, he was too upset.

"Swiper..." Dora tried again.

"Dora, stop! I know what you want me to do!" Swiper lashed out. "You expect me to say 'oh, man!' and scurry off like a good little Swiper. But when does Swiper get his?!"

Dora was concerned.

"I wasn't gonna say that" she said. "I was going to ask why did you join Alejandro's band of treasure hunters?"

With a heavy sigh, Swiper turned to face Dora, who sat next to him.

"They offered me what I couldn't refuse" the fox answered. "Gold, man! Mountains of gold! But I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" asked Dora.

"When they ordered me to get you, I was scared. I didn't want to hurt you after all we've been through."

Dora was surprised. It sounded like the Swiper she knew since she was six or seven, but joining the bad guys was never his thing.

"But you are not evil, Swiper" Dora said softly.

"The real Swiper I know would never hurt me or my friends even if he swiped our stuff. He would help me like the night Boots and I helped him get his sleepover stuff out of crocodile lake and other places."

The memory made Swiper smile a little. Yes, he swipes everything he sees, but he still cared for his friends.

"But what I think they used you, Swiper" continued Dora. "Used your swiping skills against you to hurt me and everybody else."

"You're... right" Swiper finally said to Dora. "But really, the only person I have to blame for this whole mess... is Swiper. I could have hurt you and your friends."

Dora understood that Swiper often misunderstands himself.

"It's not too late, Swiper" Dora smiled. "I forgive you and you're still my friend, even if you make the wrong choices."

Swiper's eyes widen in surprise.

_She still wants me to be her friend? _he thought to himself,_ Even after what I almost did to her?_

Dora slowly held out her hand, waiting for Swiper to take her hand.

Then Swiper slowly extended his paw and touched Dora's hand, allowing her to help him up on his feet.

"We'll get through this together" Dora said with a bright smile.

She then hugged Swiper.

Touched by Dora's kindness, Swiper slowly placed his paws around Dora's shoulders and hugged her back, his eyes filed with tears.

"Thank you, Dora" he said. "Gracias."

"De nada" Dora replied.

As soon as they arrived at their home in Peru, Dora and her parents spent the rest of the afternoon spending time with Diego, Sammy and Randy.

* * *

The next day, Dora decided to leave her exploring in the jungle aside and go back to California with Diego, Sammy and Randy and explore more of high school.

Boots sneaked into Dora's backpack despite Elena's rule of 'no monkeys in the city.' But he didn't care, he wanted adventure.

As Dora was about to get into the car, Swiper ran up to her.

"Dora, you forgot something" he said, handing her the map.

"Map!" cried Dora. "You're giving it back?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for the swiping."

Smiling, Dora kissed Swiper on the nose.

"Thank you, Swiper" she said.

"Oooh, man" blushed Swiper. "She kissed me on the nose."

Everybody laughed, even Swiper. They were going to miss each other... at least until Dora comes back to the jungle for Christmas vacation.

Soon the car slowly drove away.

Since Dora wanted to explore high school, Swiper decided to stay with Elena and Cole since the jungle is his home... and to stay away from Boots if he ever tried to attack him again.

But Swiper was still the sneaky and mischievous fox he can be sometimes. Once in a great while, he tried to swipe so many things from Elena and Cole only to be stopped by them.

"Swiper, no swiping!" scolded Elena and Cole when he tried swiping a monkey statue.

"Oh, man!" groaned Swiper.

Oh, well, at least everything was back to normal for Dora and Swiper.

_**The end**_

* * *

_**I was hoping Swiper would be on Dora's side throughout the movie, but when he sided with the villains I was upset.**_

_**When the movie comes out on DVD/Blu-ray, there had better have a deleted scene of Swiper on his good side or I will be disappointed in the filmmakers for not even trying.**_

_**Otherwise than that, see you next time! Adios!**_


End file.
